I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by soda-denial
Summary: Naruto/Sasuke. A songfic, to the titled song. Sad.


**Disclaimer** : I own no part of the Naruto series, or this song.

**Characters** : Naruto, Sasuke

**Warnings** : Male/Male

_Lyrics_

Text

* * *

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**T**he rubber soles of his shoes of his shoes hit the gravel as he raced across town. His blond hair was blown back by the passing wind, and tears were streaming down his tan cheeks. He had just received information that his best friend had returned from his latest mission.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

Apparently, his friend hadn't returned in the best of health. The raven had multiple wounds along his torso, and on his porcelain face. The blond had also learned that the bleeding wasn't stopping.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

The gravel slipped out from underneath his navy colored shoes, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Landing on his chin, he let out a small strangled cry. He immediately jumped up again, ignoring the scarlet blood that now painted his chin.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark _

He took off again, sending small pieces of gravel flying in all directions. The tears that had previously been falling were nothing compared to the ones that currently blocked his vision. They mingled with the blood that was now dripping from his chin.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

The people in the streets, that he raced past, noticed that the foxish grin that usually plastered to the tanned boy's face, was no longer there. They gave him funny looks, but he ignored them, knowing they didn't really care.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark _

He finally skidded to a halt at his destination. Grabbing the shiny, metal door handle, he flung open the door, rushing over to the stairs. He skipped steps, in order to get to the top quicker. On the last step, he lost his footing and tumbled down to the bottom.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From _ _Bangkok__ to _ _Calgary__  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

Making it to the top of the staircase, he immediately headed to the room his best friend was said to be in. Before entering, he mentally braced himself for whatever could be on the other side.

_The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

Inside the small room, the boy noticed that the lights were dimmed. His cerulean eyes scanned the room for the one who he was searching for. He saw him laying in a small futon, in the middle of the room.

Flinging himself across the room, he was quickly kneeling beside the other boy. Grasping the pale boy's hand in his, he noticed that the other's hand was oddly cold.

Seeing the other boy's eyes flicker open, a wave of relief passed through his body. His eyes were still blurred with tears, but he was now smiling at the injured boy.

The raven returned a small, weak smile.

"Dobe . . ." he muttered.

The blond sniffled. "I . . . love you . . ." he muttered.

The injured boy's eyes widened, then fell closed. "Thank you . . ." was the reply.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark _

Feeling the pale boy's hand go limp, the kitsune burst into loud sobs, which racked his entire frame. Holding the stoic boy's hand to his heart, he said it again.

"I love you . . ."

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**

* * *

**

Attempting sadness here.  
D:

-Taryn


End file.
